warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Vegas adict
Hi, welcome to Warhammer 40,000 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Dark Seer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blade bane (Talk) 20:17, 6 July 2009 Perhaps I'll have to consult my friend first, maybe then, and if we do merge, you must make us admins BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE, ARTICLES FOR THE ADMIN! 00:05, 7 July 2009 (UTC) We were First! I had a quick look at your website, I'm afraid we were here first, which means our site has priority, you would need to join US. i would be willing to make you a bureaucrat, admin if you prove yourself Well i might be willing to merge.IF i can be made a bureaucrat and you clean up this wiki,No offence to you but the pic is ugly and the front page needs a lot of work.In adition to this some members of my site like to RP and i am curently working on that on my site.So before we can discuss a merger i would like assurances that the above can continue and that you take my considerations into account,(If its a code problem i can proberbly help you with it).(Also my wiki has more articals which gives it priority and is registered under the corect part of wikia,It should be wikia gaming not wikia entertainment).Hopefully though we can work this out and have a united wikiVegas adict 15:24, 8 July 2009 (UTC) You would be made a bureaucrat, but I have to warn you that if you attempt to take over, Dark seer can still ban you even if you ban him first. (Required to say that) The pic was custom made for the wiki, so if you have one to submit I would be happy to look at it. As for priority, the wiki that is made first takes priority, regardless of articles. And last two points, yes we need a custom layout, my coding skills really aren't that great, as as for the wiki creative thing, Warhammer is technically not a game (Gaming is meant to cover console or computer games I think) So that is why it is labeled as creative. Thanks for reading, just say if you have any more problems. You have been made a bureaucrat, but remember that if you ever want to adminize someone then you have to talk it out with the other admins. Should you ever adminize someone on your own, you must only make them administrators, and not bureaucrats. That way if the admin turns we can take the power off him/her. Can i make the guy who was my admin on my wiki one on here?Vegas adict 07:56, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Actualy i just realised he's allready oneVegas adict 07:58, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Fixed your user group :) Main page You may change it, however, if you could change the Font colour to black, i can barley see it as white on a white background... EDIT: I'm sorry I'm using a different background, scratch that. Good job on the main page! Excellent work here, the new page is so bright and shinny...